Marked To Die
by Darkironprincess17
Summary: A demon angel crossover. One of a kind. She is considered an abomination by the demons, an abomination that has to be destroyed at all costs. Eventual SebastianxOC. Please review. no flamers please!
1. The new maid

"Good morning, young master" Sebastian said as he opened the curtains and let the sunlight into the room. Ciel sat up carefully, yawning.

"Today for breakfast, we have earl gray tea, a quiche with a side dish of mint leaf salad, and your choice of a scone, waffle or French toast."

"I'll have a scone." Ciel said lazily.

"Please do not forget that you invited Sir James Windsor for dinner tonight to discuss the extent of the funtom corporations to the winter competitions, and that our new maid will be arriving at noon."

"Very well… what's her name again?"

"Erica, my lord"

"If she's even a minute late, she's not setting foot into this manor." Ciel grumbled as he ate his breakfast.

"You were the one who wished to hire her in the first place, young master" Sebastian reminded.

"This is the way I test her if she is worthy of being here." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled.

"As you wish, my lord" Sebastian really didn't agree with the idea of a new maid. He had picked those three lunatics because they could actually fight and defend the manor if Sebastian were suddenly gone away for a little while. If this woman, Erica, didn't know how to fight, then the mansion was certainly going to be in trouble. He would have to find a way to get rid of her.

Ciel told Sebastian not to bother with the cleaning, and to tell the servants to have a day off. He wanted the new maid to clean everything herself, and then Ciel would judge how well she did.

Exactly as soon as the clock struck twelve, there was a knock on the door.

"Well, she's efficient, at least." Ciel said. "Get the door, Sebastian." Now would be the real test. He had never seen this woman in his life, and wondered what she would look like. He opened the door.

A young woman with creamy alabaster pale skin stood at the door. She looked about twenty years old, give or take a year. She already wore a maid's outfit, though it wasn't dark blue and white like Maylene's outfit, but black and white. She wore high heeled white boots.

Her hair was such a strange color. It was pure white at the roots, going from white, fading to black, and fading back to white again. It was in a thick French braid to make it look less strange, but it was still interestingly unfamiliar. He had never seen anyone with hair like that. Her indigo eyes pierced through his. She bowed quickly. Her ears were pierced with tiny black studs.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Erica Noir. I signed up for the maid position here a few days ago."

"It's wonderful to have you here, Erica. Please do come inside." She picked up her plain brown suitcase and followed Sebastian inside. Maylene was cleaning up a mess. He had left her alone for several minutes at most and she had already broken several china cups. He sighed as she jumped up, and then slipped and fell on the water.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, yes I am…" She got back on her hands and knees and began dabbing at the mess with a cloth.

"Maylene, I'll clean it up myself." Sebastian said. Maylene looked up, her pink pigtails bobbing up and down. "I have a better job for you to do. Please take Miss Erica's things up to her room." Maylene's gaze fell on Erica.

"Right away…" She took Erica's suitcase and jumped up the stairs. Erica bent down and picked up the wet rag.

"Sebastian, I'll clean it up. Please go tell Master Ciel that I'll be there shortly."

Sebastian nodded and walked up the stairs to Ciel's study. Erica stayed and got out a clean new rag for the rest of the mess. She cleaned it up within five minutes. She threw the dirty dishrag into the sink and walked up to where she heard Sebastian going. She caught up to him in a few minutes. He knocked on the study door.

"Come in"

"Young master, the new maid has arrived." He said, gesturing to Erica. She bowed.

"It's nice to see you again, Master Ciel."

"And you, Erica" Ciel said as he folded together a stack of papers. "I have several rooms in this manor for you to clean up. Finish within two hours, and you earn a spot here with the Phantomhive staff." Erica nodded. "Sebastian, please show Erica the rooms she has to clean up."

"Very well, my lord" He motioned for Erica to follow him. They walked down into the kitchen. It was still a mess from Bard's last explosion.

"Did a bomb explode in here or something?" Erica asked. "This doesn't even look like a kitchen anymore…"

"Long story…" He said. She laughed. She had a nice laugh. She washed a rag with water and cleaned up the burn marks with a little baking soda. Unlike the other three, she was actually good at cooking and cleaning. She was cleaning near the door when it burst open.

"Erica, watch out!" Sebastian called, but not in time. Bard tripped over her, not seeing her, and the knife he was carrying fell out of his hands, falling straight towards her head. Faster than he would have thought possible, Erica moved her head to the side, and caught the knife in between two fingers. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Bard was still in the corner rubbing his head where it had hit the counter.

"What do you think you're doing, Bard?" Sebastian asked, with controlled anger in his voice. "Didn't we agree you weren't supposed to come in here while Erica was cleaning this place?" He asked.

"Sorry… I forgot to take back a knife from the table."

"Well you nearly killed our new maid with it." He said. "That would certainly have pleased the young master, having a maid killed by another servant." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…" Bard said, getting up and looking at the maid. Erica got up and stood beside Sebastian, as Bard walked out the door, looking very guilty. Pretty soon, Erica had finished nearly every room in the house, in under an hour.

"Very well done, Erica" Ciel said to her as Sebastian explained that she had done everything perfectly in under two hours, and even did extra cleaning in that time. "Sebastian will give you a tour of what you haven't yet seen in the house."

She followed Sebastian, unsure of what she was going to see in the rest of the house. He led her into a closed off room.

"Forgive me, but I will have to put you through yet another test." He said to her.

"What test?"

"A fighting test, you see, more often than not, the manor is attacked. Every servant in this house knows what to do and how to fight very well. If this manor is attacked and you do not know how to fight, you will be a hindrance, and not a help."

Erica smiled confidently.

"Ok let's go." He gave her a selection of weapons. She chose a sword. She fought with a sword in her right hand, and the scabbard in her left. She used the scabbard to block attacks. She was actually rather good. Her movements were graceful. She looked like she was dancing, and not fighting. They both fought with swords, though Sebastian preferred knives.

He was actually surprised at how well she did. She was able to match every move he did. He wasn't even trying to make it easy for her anymore, and she still did well. She moved like an acrobat. She was able to jump from the wall to the ceiling and back on the floor in less than three seconds.

Everything she did made Sebastian doubt Erica's humanity more and more. No one could fight like that and still be human. Finally, Sebastian dropped his sword.

"That was good enough." He said. She smiled again.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"For what?" he was taken aback.

"Now I know that you are okay with me staying here. Everyone has to get along if we want a job done, right?"

"Right" Who was this girl? He wondered.

"I'll be up in the gardens." She said, and left. Something fluttered to the ground. He picked it up. It was a feather. It was a beautiful cloud grey color. It seemed to give off a beautiful shine. He picked it up. It was cold as ice. Not a single piece in the feather was ruffled or out of place. He tucked it into the inside of his jacket and walked back upstairs.

He watched as she grabbed a pair of shears and walked out into the garden. They had forgotten about Pluto! He ran into the other side of the house, and dragged Pluto behind a fence, just as she came around the corner. Pluto was whining, as he wanted to go chase her most likely. Was this maid good at everything? He watched as she expertly shaped all the bushes into pretty circular shapes, and pruned all the trees. She walked back inside, only to come back out with several baskets. She picked off several roses, but in a way that no one could see that any had been picked, and arranged them into baskets.

"Hmm… there's one that's dying… but it's such a waste. It's so pretty." As Sebastian watched, she bit her finger until it bled. She let one drop fall on each bouquet. She picked up the baskets. Several patches of sunlight broke through the clouds, one beam landing right where she was standing. The roses lit up, and almost sparkled with the sun. They seemed an even brighter white than before. She stood there for a minute, enjoying the sun, and then walked back inside.

Who and what was Erica Noir?


	2. A birthday party

Erica walked quietly to the post office and back. She hated being out of the manor for too long. She kept glancing from side to side. Every other second, she could feel eyes on the back of her head. This wasn't good. At least back at the manor, Sebastian would protect her if he had to.

But what if he found out who she was? Then what would she do? Would he stop protecting her and see her as a monster like every other last demon did? She walked to the post office and practically ran back to the manor. After all, Sir Windsor would be here soon.

She arranged the sparkly white roses on the table, and lit small candles. There was another clatter from the room beside her. She walked inside to see Maylene holding a bunch of broken dishes.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, yes I am! I was trying to get the dishes faster..." Erica bent down.

"It's fine. After all, people make mistakes all the time." She said. "Next time, why don't you try not rushing? Time isn't against us right now. Besides, I'm sure that you could make something great if you tried." She gathered up the cracked plates and threw them away.

"Maylene, why don't you help me?"

"Huh?"

"You can help me set out the tablecloths. I'll take care of the dishes." She said, putting a finger to her lips. "Sebastian will never know."

Maylene smiled.

"Miss Erica is so nice!" She said as she got the tablecloths out of the cupboard. As soon as she had made sure Maylene had done a good job, she walked back into the gardens. She smelt something burning. Several trees were on fire.

"MISS ERICA, LOOK OUT!" Finni yelled as tried to calm the huge white hellhound that was ripping apart all the trees. Instead of heeding his warning, she walked towards the dog. As soon as Pluto smelled her, he stopped and sat on his haunches. She walked towards the demon dog. Pluto's huge red eyes stared into hers. She petted him several times, and he leaned his huge head into her hand.

"Wow… usually Pluto hates everyone except Sebastian." Finni said.

"I love dogs" Erica said. "They usually love me too." She said happily as she petted Pluto's huge furry head.

"That's strange. He likes you as much as he likes Angela." Finni said. Erica's head snapped up.

"Angela?"

"She's a really nice maid we met. She's the one who gave us Pluto." Erica's eyes narrowed.

"I see…" _Angela Blanc… my dear friend…Have you come to kill me too? _She thought. Her teeth were clenched. "Well I can see that she did you a favour." She smiled again. "He certainly is adorable. I'll be getting back to my job. Spray this on the burnt trees, Finni" She said, handing him a spray bottle.

Pretty soon, Sir Windsor arrived. The dinner was spectacular, according to him. On the outside, Erica was all smiles, full of conversation and happy. On the inside, however, she was more scared than ever. When would they come to kill her? What would happen to this manor?

"So… Lord Phantomhive, about the winter fair coming up, I hear that the prize might be worthwhile to you at the convention."

"Tell me more"

"There will be an ice sculpting contest and a pairs skating contest. If your company manages to win both, there will be a special recommendation from the queen."

"Very well… You say this will benefit the winter sales of the funtom corporations?"

"I believe it will."

"I will enter this contest. Do hope that there will be good profit out of it."

James Windsor nodded. After that conversation, dessert was served, and with a great thank you, he left. Instantly, Erica and Ciel both dropped their cheery attitudes. It was late at night, so the servants were allowed to sleep.

Erica, however, didn't go to sleep. She walked outside and stared at the moon. She just sat there, on the stone bench in the garden. She was afraid to even go to sleep. She didn't need sleep, it was just a habit. She didn't walk back into the manor, for fear of running into Sebastian. Instead, she walked over to the wall, where she had left her window open.

Her huge cloud grey wings burst out of her back, each one taller than she was, and more than twice as wide as she was tall when fully spread. She loved flying. Demons couldn't have wings, except for the royalty demons. They couldn't reach her if she was in the sky. She spiralled upwards into the sky and landed on her windowsill. She tucked her wings back in, and began sewing up the two tears in her maid's outfit.

Within a month, Erica Noir was promoted to be Sebastian's assistant. She no longer wore the maid's apron, but a plain black dress with a black ribbon on the waist. Erica's hair was even longer now, and flowed almost to her knees, once again, in that strange black and white pattern, the result of her strange heritage.

It was the day before the winter festival. Ciel, Sebastian and Erica were in the cab, heading back from a murder investigation questioning.

"Happy birthday, Erica" Ciel said. Erica started.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked.

"I read over every document I'm given. I never overlook anything about my servants. Before you were hired, I took the privilege to find out everything about you. I need to make sure who I'm hiring is trustworthy. If I'm not correct, today is your birthday. It's customary to wish a person happy birthday."

"It is… Thank you… sir."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty one."

"Happy birthday, Erica" Sebastian said as well.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She smiled. Sebastian and Erica had only recently become friends. It had been very hard to get his trust, and especially hard for them to be friends, but she managed to gain his friendship. She wondered if that had been a good idea or not. The three of them got out of the cab and walked towards the manor.

"Ciel" A high girly voice called before a blonde girl in pigtails slammed into him, hugging him so hard he thought he would die.

"Elizabeth… what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to visit my fiancée, what else?" She asked. "You never come to visit anymore."

"I have no time, Elizabeth."

"Well you do now!" She said happily. "Hello again, Erica" she said as she saw the quiet girl standing behind Sebastian.

"Hello again, Lady Elizabeth" She said quietly. "Hello Paula." She said when she saw Elizabeth's maid behind her.

"You two know each other?" Ciel asked.

"We met just once. My older sister was her mother's maid."

"Oh, yeah, mom said to give you this, Erica!" Elizabeth handed a happy birthday card to her.

"Tell her that she has my biggest thanks."

"Erica, since it's your birthday, why don't we have a party?" Elizabeth asked, the sparkles lighting her pretty green eyes.

"A party… oh I don't know." Erica said. "I've never been to one… so I don't know what that even is."

"Well that won't do. We'll have a party for you, Erica!" Elizabeth said. She grabbed Erica's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Sebastian, start preparing everything." Ciel said, with a bored expression on his face.

"At once, my lord"

Upstairs, Elizabeth was rummaging in a whole bunch of old clothes.

"You look about the same size as my auntie was. She had tons of fancy red dresses you can wear!" It felt a lot more like Elizabeth's party than her own. Erica would gladly have had a small cake instead of all of this fanciness. Elizabeth dug out three dresses and threw them on the bed in the spare room, making a huge dusty mess.

"Pick one!" She said.

The first two dresses she didn't really like, as they were too bright of a color. She would draw too much attention. The third was a bit plainer than the other two. It was a slim, form hugging red dress with a very wide collar line that exposed almost all of a person's shoulders. The sleeves were slightly higher than elbow length. There was a pretty black sash attached to a large silky black ribbon on the back. It had a small train to it. She picked it up.

"That would look great!" Elizabeth said. She spent the next hour curling Erica's hair and pinning it up in a pretty way. _So this is what it feels like to be nobility._ Erica thought to herself as Elizabeth pinned a red rose clip into her hair.

"There… perfect! Go get ready, Erica! I'll go get ready, and then I'll see if the preparations are done!"

Erica pulled off her maid's outfit, and pulled on the pretty red dress. She felt like a princess in it. She found some elbow length black gloves in the trunk, and put them on. She looked at herself in the dusty mirror, and did a few twirls just for fun.

"Erica! They're done!" Elizabeth said, bounding back into the room. She grabbed Erica by the hand and led her down the stairs. Self consciously, she looked down at her own feet. The four lesser servants yelled happy birthday, while Ciel and Sebastian said it quietly. Sebastian had made a pretty nice dinner. It was nice to finally eat something she didn't make or help make.Elizabeth had actually brought her a present, a pretty blue hair ribbon. So, to her surprise, did Ciel. His present was a small, but ornate pendant on a fragile silver chain and a tiny blue jewel for the pendant. She put it on as fast as she could.

"Thank you so much, sir. I'll never take it off" She told Ciel.

After that, there was a bit of dancing, to one of the records that Ciel kept in the basement.

"Would you like to dance?" Sebastian asked her as she turned around. "After all, a lady has to dance on her birthday."

"Of course" She said happily. She was a good dancer, too. The two couples danced and twirled to the music. Pretty soon, Erica was smiling, truly smiling. Sebastian was smiling too, though it was a tiny smile, it was still a smile.

Far away in the forest, a demon crouched in a tree. Its glowing red eyes stared at the manor. It wore the black, red and gold uniform of the royal guard. It hung by its coiled snake like tail from a tree branch.

_Found you, Erica Noir… _It spoke in a hissing tone of voice. The pupils that were almost slits got wider for a second, and the demon disappeared into ash.


	3. discovery

_She is such an exquisite creature._ Sebastian thought as he watched her polish the young master's favourite tea set._ What could she be? _He had no way of finding out, and it would be rude to outright ask her.

Wait a second… maybe he did have a way of finding out.

"Young master" He said. "I will be off for a little bit. I will return shortly. There is a new lead that I must find on the murders."

"Go… And hurry back. We leave for the winter festival soon." Ciel said, waving his hand dismissively. Sebastian all but ran out of the house. He hadn't lied when he said it was a new lead on the murders. He knew that Erica wasn't the murderer, but she was centered on the killings somehow.

William T. Spears owed him a favour. He could repay this favour today. Within minutes, he and William had walked into the Grim Reaper library of cinematic records. N… where was the section N? He finally found what he was looking for. It was Erica's cinematic record. Eagerly he opened the pages. It was blank.

"How is this blank?" He asked, confused.

"That specific person you wanted to read about died ten years ago. Once a person dies, their cinematic record stops rolling. It looks like all the pages containing any information whatsoever have been ripped out." William said, adjusting his glasses with his death scythe.

"That can't be right. Erica is my apprentice. She works at the same manor that I do. Are you sure you haven't made a mistake?"

"That is impossible. I myself took her soul and sent it to heaven. She was one of the first souls I ever harvested. And you know what happens when an angel goes to heaven. They can never come back to earth… unless they were a fallen angel."

Sebastian took the feather out of his coat pocket. It was still ice cold. He handed it to William.

"Is this the feather of a fallen angel?"

"No…" William frowned. "Fallen angel feathers are still white. This is something I have never seen before. I'm sorry, but I have no idea what that could possibly be." He handed the feather back to Sebastian.

"I guess I'm back on square one. Thank you for your help." Sebastian strode out the door. So she wasn't a demon, because demon blood couldn't have turned those white roses prettier than they were. She wasn't an angel either, because this wasn't the feather of an angel. He walked back to the manor and stared over the pictures of the victims.

Every victim had died with their eyes open. Every victim looked completely unharmed. All the victims were girls, he noted. One of them had black hair the same length as Erica's. Another had her blue eyes. One had her pale skin. Whoever had killed these girls, they were killed because they looked like Erica. It was obvious that Erica was the main target. Now he needed to find out why. The bell to the study rang. Sebastian sighed and walked up the stairs.

Erica was standing in Ciel's study, beside his chair. Ciel played with a few chess pawns. She was wearing a new thick white dress with black lace on the cuffs and the skirt. Overtop, she wore what resembled a black butler vest, with a pocket watch and a little silver emblem, smaller than his, on the trim of the vest collar.

"Are you ready to go, Sebastian?"

"As always, my lord"

"You'd better not disappoint me."

"Have I ever let you down, master?"

"Just making sure you don't screw up." Ciel said quietly, a small smirk on his face.

* In the demon world*

"What do you mean you failed again?" The man's scream echoed throughout the dark palace. "Are you all such simpletons that you cannot track down and kill one single girl? Our realm is in danger because of this… this monster… and you all are standing around twiddling your thumbs!"

The demon soldiers all took a sudden interest in their combat boots. The red headed man groaned and frustration and paced around, holding his head. His hair was as if it was made of fire. He bore a small resemblance to Sebastian, only Sebastian would have never been as angry as he was now.

His slit pupils were dilated in anger; his slightly elongated teeth were bared in a snarl. The demon royalty symbol was tattooed on his cheek. He had given Anne Mina all the time in the world to accept his marriage proposal. However, that girl could see through any disguise and any lie. She had seen him for who he really was, and had fled to the human world. She had changed her name, and stripped herself of her memories and powers.

It was lucky enough that Ash and Angela had knocked her out of the sky as she was going to heaven. He would have never become the prince of the demon world had it not been for them. Who cared about the punishment that they had suffered for it? Living together in one body wasn't that bad. They would be in his debt now, and would live perfectly content in the demon world after they had done whatever they needed to do in the human world. The new powers Anne Mina had inherited would be a problem, but they were a perfect excuse to kill her. Now, to become the king… If Anne Mina didn't want to marry him, she would have to die.

Her parents were worried about her. They had sent the demon soldiers to find her and bring her back. _I love this power._ He thought. _I can do anything with it. It's so simple to change one order from 'find' to 'find and kill', and no one knows about what I've done! So little Angel girl... You'd better watch out. I'll kill you. I'll kill anyone who gets in my way._

*Back in the world of the humans*

Sebastian and Erica did an amazing job at the skating competition, and won.

"Good… now all we need is to win the ice sculpting contest." Ciel said as they walked down on the road of ice.

"Ciel… uh… Lord Phantomhive! Wait up, please!"

"Keep walking." Ciel whispered to them as Abberline struggled to catch up.

"Hey, Ciel" Abberline moved to touch Ciel's shoulder, but Sebastian slapped his hand away.

"Forgive me, but master is extremely fragile…uh… sensitive and he doesn't like people touching him." Erica had to laugh at the look that Ciel gave Sebastian.

Within minutes, Abberline had caught them up on the new case of the dead man found frozen underneath the ice, and the ring they were looking for. They found the ring on the ice lady. They needed to get that ring. Lau had also entered the contest and Abberline as well. The only group who weren't with Ciel's company were a pair of strange looking guys. Erica's eyes narrowed as she stared at them. She tapped Sebastian's shoulder, and stretched up on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. He nodded once.

They built a spectacular Noah's Ark sculpture together, on Erica's suggestion.

"Noah was a selfish man… only saving a select few…" Sebastian's contempt for the project was quite intense, but he went along with it anyway, because of the creative potential. After the unveiling, the hijackers went into action. Everyone ran off the bridge, except Ciel, Sebastian and Erica.

"Are you sure you do not want to leave, Erica?" Ciel asked.

"And abandon my duties to you, young master? I don't think so." Erica stayed. Pretty soon, after running out of bullets that Sebastian and Erica kept dodging, they began to throw dynamite.

"No, you idiot" The other yelled as the first got out a sixth stick of dynamite. "Have you forgotten what we're standing on?" The ice was beginning to crack. Sebastian picked Ciel up and threw him onto the ice boat. He grabbed Erica just as the ice cracked, and keeping a firm hold on her, jumped onto the boat along with Ciel.

They watched as the ring, along with the ice lady, sank to the bottom of the water.

"Good riddance" Erica said. The rest of the events happened in a blur for everyone. Ciel got a great commendation, and pretty soon, the funtom corporations would be expanding. The carriage ride seemed almost twice as short as before. The day was flying by faster than Sebastian could blink an eye.

He'd rather it was the other way around. He needed time to think. He was going to have to ask her about who she really was. He had to know, and see if there was anything they could do to stop the killings. Turning Erica in was out of the question. Ciel would think so too. Both he and Ciel had grown fond of their new butler girl, and they weren't going to let anyone get her. He'd find a way to say something after dinner.


	4. Erica's past

Sebastian gathered up his wits, and walked over into the room where Erica was cleaning up.

"Erica?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You're talking to me now"

"In private" He said. She followed him, setting down her feather duster. They walked into his room.

She had never been in his room before. It was as small and plain as hers was.

Erica, promise me you won't panic, okay?"

"Okay…" She said suspiciously. He took off the glove that hid his demon symbol.

"Erica, I'm not human. I am a demon, a demon that has a contract with the young master. Young master's eye is working properly. He has this same symbol on his eye, and he hides it with the eye patch. Have you known about this?" He asked.

"Yes. I guessed that you were a demon because of your presence, but I couldn't be sure." She said.

"I need you to answer some questions for me now. Are you human, Erica?"

"No."

"How long have you not been a human?"

"Three years."

"What are you, then?"

"I'm half demon, half angel. I'm one of a kind… there's no one else that looks like me." She said. That explained a lot to Sebastian.

"If you don't mind me prying, how did you become a half demon? Could you explain why demons are trying to kill you?" He asked. Erica's bright blue eyes flashed red for just a second. She looked down. Her answer was barely more than a whisper in the semi dark room.

"They think I'm a monster. They think I'm something that shouldn't exist. They want to kill me because of what I've become.

"I was a regular human girl. My parents died before I could even remember them. I was adopted by a kind family. However, I had my soul taken by a grim reaper a month after my eighteenth birthday. I had to die at a very young age. I passed the test. I was granted access into heaven, something I was very happy about. Then everything went wrong.

"Two former demons shot me out of the sky. I was halfway into becoming an angel at the time. They cut me, and took my angel blood. They added their own demon blood inside mine, and made me what I am now. Those two got rid of their demon powers, took my powers, and tried to become angels. They tried to rise up into heaven.

"They failed. The gate had seen what they had done, and it didn't allow them to go through. As a punishment, they were forced painfully together. They now exist together as one person, as fallen angels, allowing their bodies to interchange between souls and appearances. They can never go back. I think they're still looking for me too."

Sebastian looked at the half angel girl in the fading darkness.

"So here I am now. I won't blame you if you think I'm a monster like the demons do. If you want to, you can even kill me now. I won't care. At least it was done by you, and not by any other person." She hung her head. There was a silence.

"I would rather die myself, than kill you, Erica." Her head snapped up, her blue eyes as wide as dinner plates. He crossed over and hugged her gently. "You're not a monster in my eyes. There are much worse things in our world than a beautiful angel like you. You're different, and that's interesting. I will stop them if I have to." She leaned her head into his shoulder. They stood there like that for a little while, the cold winter sunset shining through the window in little beams.

"Thank you… Sebastian…"


	5. New faces

Sebastian got up early in the morning, and went to wake up Erica two rooms down. She was already awake. She was wearing a special shirt with two slits in the back for her wings to be able to spread. They moved into a field in the forest near the manor.

"This exercise is to see how much power you have, and how much better you can do to defend yourself. If they won't listen to reason, they'll have to listen to force. We'll show them why they can't dispose of you." Sebastian said.

"Right… thank you for helping me out. So… no weapons…"

"That's right. You have to defend yourself with whatever you can. First, show me your wings. We need to see how well you fly."

"Don't insult me. Every angel knows how to fly." She said, though she really wasn't offended. She bowed her head and slightly hunched her back. She stood up straight, and the huge wings burst out of her back. She rose up into the sky.

"Ok… I'm going to try to bring you down from the sky by attacking you from the ground. Don't fall" He said, and took out a fistful of knives. He threw them in the air. She swerved this way and that, avoiding all the knives. She landed on the ground, and retracted her wings. He threw a fistful of knives at her. They stopped inches from her, as if they had sunk into invisible foam. They hung in the air. They fell towards the ground.

She brought her hands forwards to make an x. She clapped her hands together as she righted them quickly, and a huge beam of dark matter conjured itself into her hands. It shifted into a silver staff with a large red gem at the top. Erica stared at it in wonder. She twirled it around in her hands and slammed it down on the ground. The resulting shockwave blew Sebastian off his feet. He landed lightly in a tree.

"Good, that was very good." He said. She smiled. She charged at him, jabbing at him this way and that with the spear. He was very good. Suddenly, she heard a voice from up ahead.

"Don't worry, Sebas-chan! I will save you!" A red coated figure landed in between her and Sebastian, brandishing two pairs of scissors.

"Who are you?" Erica asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Grell Sutcliff, I am Sebastian's girlfriend!" he exclaimed, looking at Sebastian in a soppy look. Sebastian looked disgusted.

"You're creepy." She moved to stand behind Sebastian, eyeing Grell from behind Sebastian.

"Huh, how rude, I am a lady!" Erica rolled her eyes.

"So how come you're wearing fake lashes?"

"What proper woman doesn't? Look at those gorgeous eyelashes on you. Don't tell me those are real."

"Sorry, but they are."

"So who is the girl, darling?" He asked Sebastian.

"This is the new maid the young master hired."

"She's another demon?"

"No, half angel, half demon, actually"

"Huh"

"The demons from my world wish to destroy her because of who she is. I will help her."

"Well since my darling Sebastian is going to help, I'll help too!" He said, making a strange pose. Sebastian took a step back.

"You're a grim reaper, aren't you?"

"Yes my dear, the very best kind!"

Erica nodded.

"Do you know William T. Spears?"

"William? Of course I know William."

"Can you maybe get him to help us?"

"It's useless, Erica. You can't get him to help unless there's a good reason."

"Is that so… I think I'll just have to convince him myself." She said. Her eyes flashed the demon red color for a second. "Either way, our chances are pretty good if we have a grim reaper on our side. Sebastian, can you make sure the young master stays well away from the fight?"

"I cannot leave his side for very long. These are demons we are facing. I will have to keep him with me." Erica nodded.

"That's fine as long as you can keep him out of danger, Sebastian."

"Oh my, is this really going to be a war?" Grell asked.

"Yes"

"It's going to be such large wars over this girl… why not just give her up?"

"That" Sebastian said as his eyes turned the glowing red demon color. "Is out of the question"

"Gaah… Sebas-chan, you're demoning, you're demoning! I'm sorry!"

Caught up in Grell's argument, Sebastian only noticed at the last minute when a dark shadow appeared behind Erica. It entwined herself around her arms and legs, and covered her mouth.

_Found you, little princess. You're coming with me…_

"I don't think so!" Grell whipped out his chainsaw and hacked the thing in half. Another demon came out of the forest. This one was vaguely humanoid. It attacked Erica, who jumped out of the way before it even had time to blink. She stepped behind it and dug her arm out its chest, ripping out its heart. She grabbed the sword that it had dropped. She knew it as one of the swords of demons. If someone got cut by this thing, they could never heal.

Several more came out of the forest, and she attacked, turning them all into ashes the moment the sword touched them. One of them however, stayed in the clearing, entering after the others. She looked more human than any of the other demons. She couldn't have been older than Ciel in appearances.

Her hair was a fiery orange color, which clashed with her demon eyes. She wore what Sebastian recognized as the uniform of the royal demon guard. Unlike the other demons, she wasn't carrying a demon sword, but a bow and several arrows. Both were slung behind her back, and she didn't draw them. She was smiling happily.

"Lady Anna! It's so nice to see you again!" She said to Erica, who stared at the girl in confusion.

"You must be mistaken. My name is Erica, not Anna. Who are you?" She asked. The girl's face fell a little.

"You don't remember me? It's me, your servant, Ally!"

"Ally…? I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone with your name… it does sound familiar though."

"You've forgotten who you are?" The little demon girl named Ally asked. She smiled again. "That's okay! The king and queen will know how to restore your memories. Let's go, I'll take you to them!" She said, walking towards Erica. Sebastian stopped her.

"Girl, if you get any closer to Erica, I will run you through with that demon sword" Ally backed up, scared of Sebastian, though she was several demon ranks higher than he was. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked her. "The demon king and queen want to _kill _Erica. And you want to take her to her very own murderers?"

"What? No, they don't want to kill her. I specifically heard their orders myself, being Lady Anna's right hand servant. They said to find her and bring her back."

"As of the moment, everyone in the demon army is grouping to fight and kill Erica on the king's orders."

"They wouldn't do that." Ally said shaking her head. "Someone must have changed the order before it got to the guard. But who could have done that… of course!" She said. "Prince Sky must have done it."

"You think so?"

"I know so! He's the only one who has full access of the demon army and all the orders they receive! He got that post shortly after he got his new name! I'll help you. I'll go back into the demon world and see what he's planning now. I'll try to hold off the army as long as I can, and try to get them to change their minds. You can count on me!"

"Ally"

"Yes, my lady?" Ally stared at Erica.

"Do be careful." She said. Ally bowed low.

"Of course, my lady" She said.

"Why do you call me 'lady'? I have no noble rank."

"Of course you don't. Your rank is royalty. Sit down, and I'll tell you everything you told me before you left to the human world."


	6. Ally's story

**This chapter is all from Ally's point of view, telling the story to Erica!**

You see, my lady, in the demon world, we have three types of demons. We have the regular demons, greater demons like Sebastian, and noble and royalty demons. Only nobility and royalty demons are allowed to have names. All the other demons go by their demon code number in the demon world, or by what their masters call them in the human world. My demon code is greater demon number six hundred and forty two. You yourself gave me my name, my lady. That's why I have a name.

The current demon king and demon queen have ruled the demon world for many centuries now. It is soon going to be time for them to step off the throne. The demon king and demon queen have a daughter. Her name is Annalise Wilhelmina Black or Anne Mina for short. That's who you are, my lady. You let me just call you Anna. You were the only royalty child in the demon world, and the only one eligible to become the next demon queen.

However, you were a girl, which presented a problem. To be able to step on the throne, you needed to marry a greater demon or nobility demon. You could not become the queen without a king at your side. There was a greater demon that you seemed to like a lot. This was Prince Sky.

I myself saw him with my own eyes. At first, he was very charming and kind. He seemed only willing to win your heart, and not the throne. But his two best friends, two demons, his little brother and girlfriend, got in his head. They made him think about all the power he could have.

They turned the nice quiet man into a true bloodthirsty demon. They say that the more powerful a demon is, the more they look and act like a human. They turned him around. He became obsessed with money and power. Pretty soon, he tried to get you to marry him, Anna. You saw the deception and manipulation in his eyes, though. Your clever eyes could see through any person and any lie. You knew that he was no longer the man you once knew, and you knew that he would kill you at first chance.

You tried to delay the marriage as long as possible, and I do believe you tried. Your parents were all for it, and as Sky was a wonderful actor, didn't see the potential threat in him to you, their pride and joy. You spent late nights in your room, trying to devise a plan. The plan you chose had to be your last resort, my lady. I knew that you would not have chosen to leave all of your loved ones like that on purpose.

You decided to leave us permanently. I'll never forget the night that you called me to your study, and told me what you were going to do. At the early dawn, you would walk into the forbidden field, and change yourself into a human being, with all your powers and memories temporarily lost, as you could not rid yourself of them permanently. You would then arrange to have your soul taken by a grim reaper at a young age. He or she would send you up into heaven. You would become an angel and stay there, where no demon could possibly go.

I walked into the human world on purpose to watch your soul get sent into heaven, and to pay my respects to the best and loveliest princess I ever worked for in my rather long life. I watched you go up and up, I watched as your beautiful white wings burst out of your back. I watched as they brought you down. Sky's two best friends had managed to keep you here.

If those two, bitch and asshole, I like to call them, managed to get into heaven, I would have walked back into the demon world and ripped Sky apart, piece by piece until there was nothing left of him. I laughed at their punishment as they were forced together, and thrown back down to earth.

I thought about reaching out to you, about letting you know I was there for you, when I remembered that you had purposely erased your own memories. I watched your wings turn from white to grey with the demon blood inside you. Lady Anna, I give you my most sorrowful apologies for not being able to be there for you, and being unable to protect you. I was there. I could have sacrificed myself for you, but I couldn't have gotten there on time. I am forever in your debt as a horrible and foolish servant who has let you down countless times, and anything you ask me to do; I will do as many times as I need.

I know what will bring your memories and your powers back in time for the battle. That is, if you wish to remember it. You yourself gave me the antidote. You are so smart, my lady. You think of absolutely everything that could possibly happen. My lady, I will go to the demon world when Sky is not there, and I will speak with the demon king and demon queen. I will tell them everything, and with a little luck, they will believe me. They alone have the power to fully stop Sky and his army. I will also go and gather all my friends, your servants. They will fight for you gladly.

I will slip into the weapons room, and take any demon weapons I can. I ask that you ask your friends here to fight with you as well. I will give them weapons that will make us fight with Sky's army of ten thousand demons on more than equal terms. We will show them, my lady, what it means to betray a princess.


	7. the demon princess

Erica sat there on the grass for a while, deep in thought. Ally sat across from her, and Sebastian sat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, and some connection happened. They didn't even need to talk, but Sebastian could guess accurately what Erica was thinking. It was silent.

"Okay…" Erica said at last. "Whatever she… I mean I… gave to you, give it to me." She said.

"It's the right choice" Sebastian said quietly. She nodded. He knew the look on her face too well. She always wore that face whenever she was nervous. She would bite down on her lower lip and frown slightly.

Ally fished inside what seemed to be a bottomless pocket. Her arm sank almost all the way to her elbow inside it, though it only seemed barely big enough for her hand. She retrieved a silver circlet from her pocket, as well with a little vial.

"The crown will restore your powers and this antidote will restore your memories." She said, first handing Erica the antidote. She took a deep breath and swallowed it. She shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Ugh… nothing…it just tastes awful." She shuddered again. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open again. She lifted her head to the sky. She stared at the little silver diadem in Ally's hands. The silver seemed to be almost liquid, changing forms faster than the eye could see what they were, but the jewels stayed in the same place.

"I remember now…" She said in an oddly constrained voice. "Thank you so much, Ally Arivera"

Ally's face broke into a wide smile. No one but the princess could have known her last name. With shaking hands, Erica reached for the little diadem. She paused.

"You three should really stand back." Ally scrambled off the grass as fast as she could go. Sebastian and Grell followed her. Erica placed the diadem on her head. She spread her arms to the sky as the wings burst out of her back.

A bright light seemed to glow inside her chest. It got brighter and brighter until it covered her entire figure. The red royalty demon symbol whirred above the clearing in a huge projection. Trees were being blown sideways, in danger of being snapped right in half from the wind pressure that was blowing in a tornado in the clearing. The rattling of chains could be heard as the light died down.

Erica's hair was now in pigtails, her bangs making scary shadows under her eyes. The silver diadem rested on her head as if it had been there for centuries. She wore black shorts and thigh high black boots that were attached to the shorts, a black top, and a red knee length coat that split from the waist. The demon symbol was engraved on the front of the coat, just under where her collarbone would be.

In her black gloved hands, she held another replica of the demon sword. This one was plainer than the other demon swords Sebastian had seen, but the power coming off that thing was almost four times as powerful as a regular demon sword. As Sebastian watched, the blade seared with dark fire. In the hilt just above her hand blinked a single lidless red eye. She brought it up in a swinging arc and slashed downwards, making a huge slicing arc of dark fire. It lit up the ground in roaring flames as tall as the young master's manor itself. She clicked her fingers, and the fire went out instantly.

"Sweet… I'm back." She said, and fluttered to the ground. "You guys can get out of the trees now." She said. Both Sebastian and Ally had enough sense to hang onto a tree trunk. Grell had been just barely hanging on by his hands. When the wind died down, his legs hit the ground with a thud, and he sighed in relief. He ran to retrieve his chainsaw, which had been swept away by the wind.

Erica brushed some of the dust off her coat and tucked in her wings.

"So… if you have a chainsaw, why do you hang on to those scissors?" She asked Grell.

"Scissors are a back up." Grell said, plucking a leaf out of his long red hair. "Just in case William decides to take my pretty chainsaw away again…" he stroked it fondly, as if it was a cat.

"Weird…" She muttered to herself before turning back to her usual quiet assistant butler self. She smoothed the bangs out of her eyes and threw the sword in the air. It hung there for a minute before disappearing into a pile of ashes. Her crown had vanished with her outfit.

Erica looked almost the same as before, with only a few slight changes in her appearance. Her eyes were darker and seemed bigger. Her fingernails were now the same color black as Sebastian's and Ally's. The red royalty demon symbol, an upside down pentagon with a triangle running through it, and an eye in the middle, rested on the side of her neck. It was barely visible from the high collar of her neck. If she let her hair down, it would be completely invisible.

"I guess that's that then… I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth before, Sebastian."

"That's not a problem. At the moment, you were telling the truth because you didn't remember. To be honest" he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I think it's not a surprise that you're royalty. You have all the amazing qualities of a princess." He said. She blushed as he hugged her again. She didn't resist though, and gave him an awkward one armed hug. They were really close now.

Now that Erica thought about it, she had only ever seen Sebastian once in the greater demon district. Most likely it was because he spent most of his time in the human world, learning. No wonder he was such a knowledgeable person about humans. Besides Sky, Sebastian was one of the only demons who didn't pay much attention to royalty. He treated her with a lot of respect if he saw her, but had no interest in taking the throne.

Sky Landers had however, turned into a madman, as Ally had put it. Just like his little brother Ash. Ash didn't have a demon name. He and Angela had given themselves their angel names after knocking Erica out of the sky. Angela Blanc… Erica had never met anyone who looked or acted less like an angel. She didn't deserve that name at all. Her soul was darker than Erica's last name. Or should she say Anne Mina's. Erica couldn't start calling herself that, though she had all her memories and powers. She had spent too long calling herself Erica to start calling herself by her true name.

"Sebastian, do you have a spare pair of gloves?"

"Yes, here you go. They might be a little big, though." He held her hand in his. Her hand was rather small compared to his. Her fingers were very long and spidery, however, so perhaps they would fit. He gave her the gloves, which she put on. They were completely opaque, so no one could see her fingernails.

"Let's go. Master Ciel is probably wondering what is taking us so long. We'll probably have to tell him everything, though." She said, turning to face the manor.

"Yes, let's" Sebastian said.

"I'll see you later, Ally. Go back into the demon world. I don't want you fighting with us, however." Erica said. "As soon as Sky's army is in the human world, go to the demon king-uh…mom and dad- and tell them what's happening. Tell them that I'm really confused and I need them here to stop Sky. Be safe there, okay?"

"Okay, anything my lady says will be done!" Ally skipped away, turned twice on the spot and vanished into a pile of ashes, which blew away with the wind.

"I guess that's my cue to leave too" Grell said, blowing a kiss to Sebastian. "I'll see you later my darling. I will be there to help you fight, little princess girl." He said, and jumped into a tree. He was long gone very quickly.

Sebastian and Erica slowly started walking towards the manor, holding hands. They took their time, even though Sebastian knew that the young master would be rather upset. However, he had no idea how Ciel would react to knowing that he had one of the most powerful demons in existence working for him. He would probably be happy that he gained another powerful pawn to use in his game of chess against everyone.

He was ready to face anything with Erica by his side. He really did like this woman, quite a bit, ever since they had danced together. Trust was never a good thing when you fought, but since she was so powerful, he was more likely to get into danger than she was. He had never seen anyone prettier than Erica, or more gentle or kind. She was truly a priceless gem. The manor loomed over them as Sebastian unlocked and slid through the kitchen door.


	8. declaration of war

"So what you're telling me is that I've had the third most powerful demon in existence serve me, and not only that, she's part angel, and all the demons want to kill her?" Ciel asked as he regarded Sebastian and Erica

"That's right, my lord"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"We didn't know until today… I only just got my memories back, young master." Erica said.

"Do I need to make you a contract to serve me?"

"No, young master. I have served you of my own will. I come to you of my own will, and will continue to work for you without a contract. It's my honour to work for someone like you. It's helped me become a better person." She said as she fingered the light blue pendant Ciel had given her for her birthday. Ciel smiled.

"Good. Do not stop obeying my orders."

"Yes, my lord"

"When are the demons coming, Erica?"

"According to my servant Ally, tomorrow" She said, looking nervous again.

"Sebastian, I order you to win tomorrow, and send those demons back to where they belong. They are not taking her no matter what." He said.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed. "I must begin preparations for dinner." Sebastian left. Erica moved to leave as well, but Ciel held her back. He got out a game board. Chess…

"Do you know how to play chess, Erica?"

"No, young master, I'm afraid I don't."

"Sit down" he said. She sat down across from him. He set the chess pieces in order. "I'm going to teach you how to play. A respectable leader needs to know how to play chess. I'm assuming soon you will return to the demon world, am I right?"

"Yes, sir"

"After we win, you're going to have to run an entire world." He said. He was very confident. Erica thought sometimes he might actually be overconfident. She nodded quietly.

"This is the king, the most important chess piece…" Ciel began. He taught Erica how to play within the next ten minutes. One thing Ciel liked about her was that she was very easy to work with, and caught things on the fly. They played four games together. Ciel having won three, and the fourth was a draw.

"Master, would you like me to make this chess game more entertaining?" She asked.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring the pieces to life, and we can play just by commanding them with our voices. It will be interesting to watch."

"Fine"

Erica waved her hand over the chess board. All the pieces sprang to life and began moving. Both Ciel and Erica yelled for them to be quiet at the same time. Ciel actually smiled. Erica laughed. The rest of the games were much more fun. The next three games they played were one loss for Erica, one win for Erica and the last was a draw.

"That was very fun, young master. Thank you" She said as she waved her hand over the chess pieces again, and they fell still. "If I could please excuse myself, I need to go help Sebastian with dinner preparations." She walked out. Ciel watched her go, one hand resting on his chin. He picked up a bishop and looked at it broodingly.

"I've gained yet another important pawn…"

* The day of the battle*

Sebastian had managed to get Maylene, Finni and Bard to stay in the next town for a day, and not come near the manor at any costs. At eleven in the morning, Ally showed up with about fifty or so fighters, all former servants. Every servant was carrying several cases full of weapons. These servants were wearing purple and silver uniforms, so as to be able to distinguish each other from the enemy.

Ciel was surprised to see so many demons. Erica had ordered her servants to treat Ciel and Sebastian and Ally as they would treat her. Ally set down a huge case in front of them. Erica bent down to open it. Inside was the largest assortment of new weapons she had ever seen.

"I spent several years developing the blueprint sketches that you had given me before you left, my lady."

"Thank you, Ally. These are amazing." She lifted out several fusion cannons that were almost as tall as she was, but light as air. They would fire huge balls of dark matter out at anyone. She tossed two eye telescopes to Sebastian and Ally, which they clipped behind their ears. Heat and motion sensitive, the little screen would allow them to see anything in front or behind them.

"Anything with demon energy will show up on this telescope as something black." She said as she tossed one to Ciel, as well as two ray guns. When Sebastian began to protest, she put a finger to her lips. "It's to defend the young master. He will not fight. If any demons try to attack him, he can defend himself." She also tossed him a little gold bracelet. "If you tap this, it will make an impenetrable jewel like shield around you. Nothing will be able to attack you."

Ciel examined it carefully, and put it on his wrist. He slid the two ray guns into holsters, and undid his eye patch, as he would need two eyes to see everything. Erica looked through the rest of the weapons. It was pretty interesting. There were several sticky bombs, with a tiny detonator button that was the size of Erica's finger.

Everything was perfectly made according to her instructions. She finally picked the last two weapons out of the box, her two favourites. They were two little handguns, sleek and futuristic. Each gun had a bright purple cross etched on the side. These guns you didn't have to reload, and the bullets they fired would vaporize any demon on contact.

"Sebastian, turn around" She said as she picked up a holographic marker.

"Why?" He asked, but he turned around.

"I need to trace a symbol on your back so that our side knows who you are and not to shoot you. From the front, it's pretty easy to tell because you're going to be the only demon in their human form, but if you have your back turned, someone could accidentally shoot you." She drew the glowing purple symbol on his back, just under his shoulders. Sebastian's weapons were several throwing knives that didn't need to be retrieved and would just slide back into his pockets. He also had a gun with him if he needed it.

She excused herself to change into the light purple white and silver outfit that Ally had brought her. It was exactly the same as the demon outfit she had when she brought her powers back yesterday. Everything was in purple and white though. What had been red was now purple, what was black was now white, and the gold trimming was silver. She slid the guns into her belt, and walked out to join the others. She felt a little nervous, as she would be the number one target.

She looked bold, however, as they walked into the clearing to wait for their enemies. Her eyes were narrow, looking straight ahead, never looking back. Pretty soon, Grell joined them, as –to her surprise- did William. She traced the glowing purple symbol on their backs too. Grell had, to her amusement, changed his hair color to purple, as he would not stop wearing his favourite red coat.

She looked over all her friends, servants and acquaintances. Her gaze came to rest on Sebastian, who was smiling at her confidently. He knew she would do well, and she thanked him for believing in her. She heard a faint rustle in the trees, and turned to face it, standing in front of all her fighters.


	9. confrontation

The demon army marched into the clearing. They stopped and staggered when they saw the army that Erica had made, with the huge assortment of weapons they had never seen. Ally had disappeared into the demon world once she had heard them coming, to warn the king and queen. Erica hoped she would do well. She smiled as some of the ranks refused to go forwards. She heard a familiar voice.

"What's gotten into you all? Keep going! You outnumber them by so much!" The demon army kept moving until they were standing straight across from her army. Pretty soon, she saw the owner of the voice. Sky was dressed as royalty should; his black and red uniform covered with glowing demon symbols. His fiery eyes spotted Erica and he stared in distaste at her and her ranks.

Erica's heart ached to see him like that. She remembered Sky smiling; laughing with her, them together on a picnic… everything could have been perfect. The snarling, scary eyed character in front of her could have practically been a stranger. He was no one she knew. Therefore she would not hesitate to kill him.

Sky was running on borrowed powers. He had pretty good powers in the first place, but Erica had taken some of his powers away as a punishment. Erica knew she could beat Sky, because she had the very blood of every generation of kings and queens in her blood. Her power could only be matched by her parents, and no one else's.

"So, you little monster… you've decided to make life even worse for us now, have you? You do not have enough shame of what you are to give yourself in and just die?" He asked me. I smiled my most familiar smile.

"Now, Sky, have I ever backed down without a fight? You should know me well enough." She said, her eyes becoming the same red as his.

"I would not know half breed filth like you anywhere." He lied. "How do you know my name?"

She smiled.

"Really… Haven't we been engaged for two years now?" She asked as she pulled her hair to the side and pulled her collar down, giving them the full view of the red demon royalty symbol on the side of her neck. Sky's eyes widened. She knew what he was thinking. He had no idea how she could have gotten her memories back.

"Anne Mina is dead!" He said, the pain in his voice being almost believable. "Just because you can pull some mark off doesn't mean that you really are her. Anne Mina wouldn't degrade herself to someone like you."

"I've had enough of your shit, Sky. Just admit that you're the one who changed my parent's orders. You want me dead because I won't marry you. My new powers are just a new excuse so that you can get rid of me. I do admit you were clever, but not clever enough. You know me; you know that I am justice. I will not back into a lie, ever." She said.

"So if you have nothing to say, make your pawns move forward. Let this chess game begin." She said, and her words were echoed by cheers from her servants. Sky smiled a cruel insane smile.

"I have nothing else to say, except for that you will live your last battle today." He said, and waved his soldiers forwards. Erica moved hers forwards too, and the battle started for real.

Erica cocked her guns and instantly killed several soldiers. Sky didn't even glance back at them. She shot the demon sword out of his hand, and with amazing reflexes, picked it up off the ground and danced away. To her dismay, it was but a regular demon sword, not the powerful dark fire sword she had. She ran around, killing demons by the hundreds.

The roar of Grell's chainsaw drowned out quite a lot of the sound as he fired it up and began hacking at demons. William was in a tree, aiming his death scythe almost like a sniper rifle. He would cut an enemy in half, and no one would know where he was. Ciel was doing a pretty good job too in the back. He already activated his shield, and found that he could fire his guns from the inside of it. To her right, Sebastian skillfully killed several demons in a row with one knife. She smiled. He was a really good fighter. She made an x with her arms, clapped her hands and made another spear like staff. She whirled it around several times and banged it on the ground. Every demon within several hundred yards of her disintegrated. Her army had enough sense to dodge the shockwave.

She fought with it like a bayonet. She spread her wings, and flew into the sky as several demons surrounded her. She fired at all of them, erasing demon after demon from existence. She raised her hand into the sky, and her demon sword fell down into the sky. She smiled as the blade lit up with dark fire. She swung, and the arc of fire killed several demons before it even hit them.

She soared higher, and began looking for Sky. Her forces were beginning to get tired, but Sky only had so many demons left out of the huge army there once was. There he was, fighting Sebastian. He stopped the sword strike with three knives in his hands. She flew down to help him.

Suddenly, it felt as if time had stopped. She couldn't move fast enough as Sky's sword arced and broke the silverware with one hit, slicing a gash in Sebastian's chest. He fell, and Sky began to laugh, raising the blood covered demon sword in the air. She sent an arc of fire towards him as he moved to swing at Sebastian again. He stumbled away as Ally landed a strike on his back. She landed beside Sebastian.

For a moment, nothing else mattered. The battlefield had completely disappeared in her eyes. They might as well have been alone. He looked up at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said quietly.

"Liar… do you realize what you just got cut with?" she asked. Sebastian nodded. She gave him a little vial. "Drink it. It will let you start healing again." She said. She moved him carefully out of sight beside a tree. She hid him with a mirage image, and sat beside him.

"What are you doing, Erica?" He asked.

"I'm staying with you."

"No you're not." He gave her a gentle push. "This is your battle, darling. They need you there for them. Look at Ally and Sky. Ally returned. We're winning. You only need to last a little while longer. I'll be fine. Go"

She looked hesitantly at him, and he smiled encouragingly at her. She moved away.

Ally and Sky were still fighting. Wait a second… Ally… she had returned from the demon world. Did they really win a Sebastian said? She intercepted Sky's blow and moved in front of Ally. They began fighting. Ally whispered in her ear.

"They are coming, my lady. We've won. Just hold out a little longer." This filled Erica with a lot of courage. She would let her parents see her fighting Sky. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the clearing.

"Stop fighting" The voice ordered. Everyone knew that voice, and dared not disobey it. All the fighters laid down their arms as the demon queen materialized into the middle of the clearing, almost right beside Sky and Erica.

The demon queen looked normal, almost exactly like a human. Her eyes were not the glowing demon red, but a kind brown color. However, they were hypnotizing. If one looked into them, they could not look away. Her hair was a beautiful blue black color, and swirled and twisted everywhere as if it was made out of the darkness itself. The demon crown was on her head. It was a larger version of Erica's diadem, except it was a full crown. The spikes on the crown looked like icicles, each topped with a black and red jewel.

She wore a simple but elegant black dress covered in glowing red demon symbols. The hem of her dress also looked like it was made out of darkness. Her black bat wings were each the wingspan of a small airplane.

"Mom…"

"Hello Anne Mina, my brave daughter." The demon queen smiled, and then turned to Sky. Her smile faded slightly. "Why are you fighting my daughter, Sky Landers?"

"She attacked me herself, my lady"

"For some reason, I don't feel inclined to believe you this time." She said. "Ally, if you would come here for a second." Sky whipped around as Ally bowed for the queen, and took her place slightly behind her.

"Traitor" He hissed at her. Ally just smiled.

"If what my maid says is correct, you have changed my orders to kill my daughter in order to become the next king. Ally has presented me with evidence that is true and explains everything during my daughter's unexplained absence from the demon world. Do you have anything to say, Sky?"

Sky looked at the demon queen, then at Erica, thinking hard. Then, taking advantage of the silence, he picked up his demon sword. There was a snap and a crunch as he ran Erica through with the demon sword. The end of the sword was sticking out of the place where her heart should be. Sky began laughing manically as Erica's eyes closed.

"I have nothing to say!" He said laughing. His laughter echoed throughout the clearing. "Nothing except for, it serves you right, little princess! Even a demon princess is vulnerable, apparently!" The mirage shielding Sebastian from view disappeared as Erica fell on her side, the brilliant blue eyes closed. He might have thought she was sleeping if he didn't see the blood. His hands were shaking. He couldn't believe it.

"Erica…" he managed to get out, his hand stretching towards her pointlessly. Sky saw, and laughed even more.

"What's wrong, 'Romeo'? Did you have a special bond with the princess?" He asked mockingly. "It's just like that stupid Shakespeare play. Apparently demons are just as stupid as humans. But you don't have to worry. Soon you'll join your princess in hell too. I'll give you that favor." He said as his laughter echoed through the deathly silent clearing.


	10. life without death

Erica's body slowly began to fade away. The demon queen was impassive throughout all of this. Was there a trick or something? Sebastian tried to make himself believe that it wasn't really Erica lying there dead; it was someone else who had disguised themselves as her. However, no revelation came. Pretty soon, all that was left was ashes.

The demon queen slowly stepped forwards towards Sky. Little black cords hissed as they wove themselves around him.

"Thank you for showing your true self, Sky Landers. Your execution date will be set soon. Or perhaps it would be better to let Anne Mina kill you, since you just made her die once." She said.

"She's not dead?" Sky choked out, panic filling his eyes. He looked like a trapped animal.

"Yes she is, but she's almost back now. I'd say in thirty seconds, she will rejoin us. You really didn't think that I wouldn't arm my daughter against this kind of attack?" She asked, smiling. "Have you ever wondered, Sky, why no one has ever tried to kill a demon king or demon queen? This is what happens." She said as she gestured to the sky.

The sky darkened. All hint of sunlight was gone, with clouds as thick as the night itself, swirling around with its menacing dark colors. Several bats flew from the trees. More and more came, until there was a flock of bats everywhere. There must have been thousands of them. One flew close to Sebastian and he saw that it wasn't a real bat. It was just the outline of a bat made of shadow matter.

The bats clumped together, and the dark mass began to change to resemble an elegant human female shape. The figure lifted its arms into the air as the fingers fully formed. Finally, it was given color. Erica stood before them, wearing exactly the same outfit, in the same hairstyle, with the same weapons as she had before she died. It was as if nothing had happened to her. Sebastian almost sighed in relief to see her. He really didn't like that emotional pain. Physical pain he could handle pretty well, but seeing Erica die had been really hard. It was almost twice as painful as getting cut by Grell's chainsaw was.

Erica looked at Sky.

"You know, Sky, you were a great warrior and a great person a while ago. So I'm not going to draw it out. That's my parting gift to you." She said as she took a step back. She opened her wings and rose into the sky. "Today, I will perform the duty of a Grim Reaper. Today is the day I take your life, Sky Landers."

Once again, a white light obscured her figure. A new power had filled the entire area. This was definitely Erica's true demon form. She wore a long sleeveless black dress with a long slit up the side. The dress was covered in glowing demon symbols. Silver dungeon chains hung from her waist, her hands, and there was one around her neck. Her wings had several glowing red demon symbols on them too. She landed on the ground in front of Sky. She put her hand on Sky's chest, just over his heart.

"Goodbye." She said. Her hand glowed purple for a moment, and Sky's eyes closed. His body became limp, his expression peaceful. He looked exactly as he did several decades ago, a small smile on his lips. She turned away from him and turned back into her human form, except for the wings, which stayed there. She ran to Sebastian.

"Are you okay?" she asked, panicking at the fact that the cut wasn't healing whatsoever, though it should have. Sebastian nodded. Erica's long hair and wings hid their faces, and also muffled their voices. He took her hand.

"I'm much better now that I know you're alive. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry" She smiled, and then was instantly serious again. She put her ice cold hand on his cut, and concentrated. In less than a second, it was not only healed, it was as if there never was a cut there in the first place. "Better?"

"Much better"

She helped him stand up, and they walked over to the demon queen. Sebastian bowed. The demon queen smiled.

"So this is the reason why you want to stay in the human world for a little longer?"

"How did you know?" Erica asked.

"I could just tell. As long as you come home soon, Anna, it doesn't matter to me. And you" She turned to face Sebastian. "You'd better make her happy, understand? I don't want today's events to repeat themselves."

"I understand very well, my lady."

"Very good" She said. "I have to inform your father about what happened." The demon queen said to Erica. Erica nodded and smiled. "Be careful out here, Anna"

"Of course" Erica said. Her mother smiled again, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke. One by one, Sky's fighters picked themselves up off the ground, and bowed, muttering apologies to Erica. She smiled and accepted them all. They all vanished, along with her own servants, carrying Sky's body with them. Pretty soon the clearing was empty except for Erica, Sebastian, Ally, Ciel, William and Grell. Those two left pretty soon, as well.

"Well… I guess that solves the murderers as well." Ciel said. "They're not going to come back looking for her again." Ally nodded.

"I'll make sure they don't." Erica turned to Ally.

"Ally, would you like to stay here with us?" Erica asked. "That's okay, right young master?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

"That sounds great!" Ally was all smiles. She turned into a human very quickly. She looked almost the same in her human and demon form, except for the absence of the demon eyes, and the long black tail. Her eyes were now a pretty green color. She adjusted her guard uniform and followed Sebastian, Erica and Ciel.

"Wow… what a tiring day…" Erica said.

"And we still need to make dinner." Sebastian added. Erica laughed. It did seem like a promising future.


	11. Christmas at the Phantomhives

Christmas at the Phantomhives

"Merry Christmas everyone" Finni yelled as he raced through the snowy garden, chasing Pluto who was running and burning up trees. _Yep…_ _some_ _things_ _never change_. Erica thought to herself as she climbed up on the ladder and added the star to the tree. She added several presents to the pile at the foot of the tree. _I hope they like these._ She thought to herself as she straightened the little black bow on Sebastian's present, and slid a little card under the blue bow of Ciel's present.

She had taken the liberty of going Christmas shopping last week, with the money that she had earned. As she was now a princess, Ciel insisted that she no longer be a maid, but just stay as a guest. With the money she had earned, and the money she had been given when her adopted parents died, she bought presents for everyone, along with a few nice outfits to wear.

She had dragged Sebastian with her to go Christmas shopping, but she didn't let him see what she bought for him. She had no idea what he had bought her, but he said that he hoped she would really like it. It was rather funny as she looked at their reflections in the windows of the shop. They looked like the perfect human couple, doing their Christmas shopping, walking hand in hand.

She ran up the stairs to get changed. She chose one of the more simple outfits. It was a silky red skirt and ad white dress shirt, high white socks and black high heeled shoes. She combed her hair until it was straight as a ruler and ran downstairs. Recently, she had gotten her hair cut so that it was slightly above her waist instead of knee length.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian" she called and ran into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her in a circle.

"Merry Christmas, Erica" Even though demons didn't have any holidays, it was fun in the human world. She was very grateful for her time here. All the servants had been given a day off. Pretty soon, the doorbell rang, and Erica ran to get it. Ciel had invited Elizabeth over for Christmas.

"Hello, please come in" She said happily.

"You're not wearing your maid's outfit, Erica" Elizabeth said.

"I'm not a maid here anymore. I'm just a guest." She said happily. "Although I do occasionally clean"

Christmas was so much fun that day. Everyone was surprised to find something under the tree. For Ciel, Erica had gotten him a brand new walking stick. He seemed very pleased with it, and even said thank you. For Sebastian, Erica had given him a new pair of handmade gloves as it was her fault his last pair got destroyed and a very nice feather pen. Erica was one of the very few people who knew Sebastian liked to write in his spare time. She would have gotten him a cat if she could have, but Ciel would have gotten rid of it. Everyone was very happy with their presents, especially Ally.

She had gotten a pink bonnet from Elizabeth- she would throw it out later-, a bracelet from Ciel, who knew she loved jewellery and a hairpin from Ally. Sebastian had told her he'd give her gift a little later. It was a great Christmas. Everyone seemed happy.

A little later, Sebastian tapped her shoulder, and they walked outside. Neither of them was ever cold because they were demons. He led her into the forest, into a different clearing. There was a frozen pond beside a willow tree, and everything looked amazing. It was a full moon outside, and it reflected off the icy lake, along with all the stars. He led her to a little white marble bench underneath a bush.

"Wow… it's really pretty here." She said. He nodded, and took out a little box wrapped with a bow. It was tiny.

"Here, this is your present." He said. She undid the bow, and opened the box. Nestled in the black velvet was a ring. It was beautiful. She recognized it immediately. It was a ring that demons gave each other as a symbol of love. Humans in this world would call it engagement. She stared at the dark silver, polished until it seemed to give off its own light, and the single blood red jewel in it. She looked up at Sebastian. He knew he had caught her by surprise, but sometimes surprises were in order.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I picked this one because it reminded me of you. Simple, yet beautiful" She smiled as she took the ring out of the box and looked at it.

"It's amazing… thank you." She said as she slid it on her finger.

"I feel as if I'm acting selfish by giving you that. I want you to spend however we have long left to live with me. I don't want anyone else to have you."

"They never will." She said. A little rustling noise made her start as a bird flew out of the bush. She looked up at the bush more closely, and laughed. Mistletoe… "Sebastian Michaelis, you are such a manipulator." She said, laughing so hard her cheeks hurt. He laughed with her.

"I thought it was in order." He said. She smiled again as they leaned forward. The kiss was soft, short and sweet. After it ended, they were still very close to each other. He was holding her hands in both his own, feeling the sudden warmth of the ring he had given her.

"I think it was in order, too" She said. They looked up at the moon. After Sebastian's contract with Ciel ended, he would go back and live a very good life with the one and only person who mattered to him besides the young master at this point. They looked at each other, blue eyes staring into red. She couldn't believe how well everything was going. Sure, there would be rough patches, but who would care if she had him by her side? They kissed again.

_Hmm… it seems that demons can have happy endings…_

THE END


End file.
